


Get out.

by Prxnce_Kxsses



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angsty at first, Comfort, Cute at end, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prxnce_Kxsses/pseuds/Prxnce_Kxsses
Summary: I dont want you here.(Ujhhhmm??! MAybe sort of a vENT THING)





	Get out.

“Get out. I don't want to speak to you right now. I can't.” His voice was cold, harsh. “I can't ever fucking speak to you again. You ruined it. Ruined everything.”

Tord whimpered, staring into Edds cold, hateful eyes. It didn't seem right. Edd was so.. Caring. So forgiving.. Why..?  
“B-But Edd-... I-”

“Get the fuck OUT!!”

Tords eyes widened. He backed up a little, holding his hands up to protect himself if Edd got.. Dare he think it? Violent..?

Edd looked frustrated for a moment.  
“Do you-. Did you really think i'd just forgive you all that easily?! You hurt us all!! You almost killed us, Tord!! Do you understand why it's so fucking hard to trust you?!”

“E-Edd..!” Tords voice was squeaky, afraid. His breath hitched and the shaking that had begun minutes ago did not stop.  
“P-P-... Please.. I-.. I know it's hard to trust me but I-.. Edd please?!”

“No, Tord. Get out of my sight. I never want to see you or hear of you ever again. You are just a mistake.” Edd told him, the cool harshness returning to his voice rather than petty rage.

Tord suddenly woke up, breathing fast, whining and looking around the room. His heart beat rapidly as if it was trying to escape his stomach and he felt acid rise up in his throat. He swallowed hard and rubbed his eyes.  
Edd woke up, sitting up on the bed beside him, yawning.  
“Tord..? Are you alright..?” He asked, concern practically dripping from his voice. He sounded very tired.

Tord squeaked when he heard Edds voice. He looked at Edd quickly, eyes wide.  
“E-Edd, you love me right??”

Edd rose an eyebrow.  
“Of course..”

“A-And you forgive me, don't you?”

Edd got it now. That nightmare. That damned nightmare he's been having. Poor Tord suffered from many nightmares every single night. Probably due to PTSD from all the terrible shit that happened to him in the Red Army, but he kept having this one dream about Edd hating his guts.. Ouch..  
Edd knew he could never hate Tord. No matter what he did. Whether a blessing or a curse, it was true.  
“Tord honey.. Of course I forgive you..” Edd reassured his panicked boyfriend. he brought Tord close and rubbed his back comfortingly. “I forgive you and I love you. Its been two years, Tord.. Its in the past, okay? Its all alright.. You're fine and I love you no matter what you do. Now lets go back to bed, hm..? We have a busy day tomorrow.” Edd told him, offering a small smile to the still shivering boy who was having a bit of a hard time processing everything.

Tord stared and blinked a couple times and took in a large, shaky breath.  
“O-...Okay…” He mumbled. He slowly laid beside Edd once more, clinging onto him as if he was a baby animal who hadn't seen anything of the big big world yet.  
“Goodnight Edd…”

“Goodnight Tord..”


End file.
